


Ronnie Says Hello (prompt)

by wysiwygot



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wysiwygot/pseuds/wysiwygot
Summary: “Her” Reg, she called him. Hers. Hacked me right the fuck off, as his fucking twin. Yeah, cheers, Frances—you’ve known him for all of five bloody minutes or what, and now he’s your personal property.





	Ronnie Says Hello (prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> A very short sexless thing for a prompt given on Tumblr by TheAstronomer: Ronnie or Reggie Kray say hello

Couldn’t help but feel sorry for her, could you? Tried not, big tough gangster that I am, but even I fell for that cack. Those big eyeballs of hers, all wet and shiny with tears for her poor lost gangster Reggie. Moping about the East End like someone done her gran in with a stray bullet. Pathetic. That little pout trembling for all the kissing it ain’t doing. Boo hoo. “Her” Reg, she called him. Hers. Hacked me right the fuck off, as his fucking twin. Yeah, cheers, Frances—you’ve known him for all of five bloody minutes or what, and now he’s your personal property.

I’m no barrister (could do, though! My diagnoses would lend itself well to that line of work, I’ve always felt), but from what I am told, one person does not own another, even if the law says so. Fuck the law, is my motto, and it serves me well. Take Teddy, for instance. He don’t belong to me. He ain’t MY Teddy. Well, he is, but not like that. He’s his own person, can come and go as he pleases, I can come and go as I please. With him or without—because that’s fucking freedom. We choose to spend our hours together as free men, not because we fucking own each other like furniture. Yeah, of course, us deviant lads are free men by definition, maybe, but you know how blokes are—they ain’t possessive. That sort of bollocks is nothing but trouble. Leave that to the mister and missus folks in the world.

Anyway, what with Reggie in the pokey, and yours truly running the show, it was strongly suggested by a party I won’t name at this time (it was my fucking twin brother, if you have to know) that the fully liberated Kray (again, yours truly) stop by to check on the little bint to make sure all was copasetic. Swear on my cobblers that he insisted I do it personal-like because Frances likely told him that she didn’t think I liked her. I did like her! Scrawny little kitten with that big round dome. Just not for Reg. Too young, too adoring. Stars in her eyes, always wagging that perfect little pointy chin of hers.

But because I’m a good brother, I did as I was told. Had Mad Teddy, a free man who chose that name for himself I’ll have you know, drive me down to her street so I could say hello. Didn’t get out of the car, no reason for that. Spotted her right off, by the big black thundercloud over her head. Duty-bound to my brother Reg, I rolled down the window and said it straight to her moon face: “Hello, Frances.” Then I banged Ted on the shoulder and we were off to the riff raff.


End file.
